


U ltraviolence

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bleeding Effect, Bloody Kisses, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Nearly Dies, Hardcore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Character, Pain, Puns & Word Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smoking, Will You Slut, cool Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *TAG警告！*本文是改写RP太太的原作————————威尔能感觉到，当自己的手背贴在汉尼拔脸颊边时，耳根和脖子的热度逼着他，汉尼拔被他冰凉的手背刺得睁开眼，房顶钨丝灯的黄光下他的眼镜像颗古代琥珀，瞳孔细得像粒包在里面的野草种子。要死了还一副惹人厌的表情，威尔腹诽。发烧不是好现象，这意味着感染之类麻烦的事情，汉尼拔自己是个医生自己肯定更清楚，他们需要消炎镇痛的药物、缝合线、针、消毒水和其他一时想不到的一切医疗设备，继续待在这里听天由命将难以生还。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	U ltraviolence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ultraviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827521) by [ANONYMOUSSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS). 



> 喜欢的话可以去看看原作！
> 
> 本文又名：《与阿批绝交书》

这要是放在半个月前，威尔会觉得自己睡得太晚，现在是凌晨四点多，如果他再坚持一会，他就不用睡觉了，但自从汉尼拔重新撕开他的生活那一天开始，凌晨四点半就不再算是太晚的入睡时间。他又开始失眠了，昨天也是，前天也是，失去的睡眠钻进他的牙缝里，从外眼角流出来。

不，他失眠不是因为汉尼拔，汉尼拔自始至终都不是他的梦魇，至少他从未梦到过汉尼拔•莱克特本人。曾经他以为那黑色的鹿首怪是汉尼拔的化身，现在他知道那不是。

使人惶惶不安的从来不是汉尼拔，至少对威尔来说是这样的，很难去解释这种利害逻辑，威尔早就放弃了挣扎这个，否则他就不会给汉尼拔打去那一通电话。

4：23，4：24。威尔让自己的后脖颈耷拉在椅子靠背上，看着方块形状的电子钟数字无声地变换了一下，伴随着床上汉尼拔从喉咙里发出来的一声咕噜，打断了他的回忆，像飞蛾翅膀一样破碎成粉尘了。

他们的伤基本没有好转的迹象，二人对此都心知肚明，但谁也没提明天的事。威尔虽然看起来好点，但他一直痛得差不多睡不着觉，也许失眠也有这层原因，汉尼拔就没那么运气好了。在精神病院关押的这段日子想必没有锻炼他身体的活动，比方说宰一头人，顺便还能补充营养，汉尼拔本来就不壮，而且他老了，不服输不行。

威尔能感觉到，当自己的手背贴在汉尼拔脸颊边时，耳根和脖子的热度逼着他，汉尼拔被他冰凉的手背刺得睁开眼，房顶钨丝灯的黄光下他的眼镜像颗古代琥珀，瞳孔细得像粒包在里面的野草种子。要死了还一副惹人厌的表情，威尔腹诽。发烧不是好现象，这意味着感染之类麻烦的事情，汉尼拔自己是个医生自己肯定更清楚，他们需要消炎镇痛的药物、缝合线、针、消毒水和其他一时想不到的一切医疗设备，继续待在这里听天由命将难以生还。

看来用渔线和鱼钩缝合伤口不是什么好点子，不干净的环境下很难不感染，尤其是汉尼拔这种讲究的人，威尔嘛，反正平时糙就糙了。如果汉尼拔因为这个死在这里，威尔会很后悔没有录下来的，这会是唯一一份食人魔汉尼拔死不瞑目的录像。

“我又闻到新鲜的血腥味了，”威尔的鼻翼轻轻翕动，“你腹部的伤又裂开了吗？”

“那里就没有合好过。”汉尼拔嘀咕。

渔线是残留的，只剩下一小卷了，他们只能彼此缝合那些最致命的大伤口，而且没有做完全的缝合，小的伤口勉强缝两针就够了，这种做法的后果可想而知。

被那只骨节分明的手故意盖住的地方引起了威尔的注意，“你以为你是上帝显灵，凡手碰过的伤口都能恢复如初？”威尔不知道自己为什么要抓紧时间嘲讽汉尼拔，也许是因为这是他难得的机会，这会无论他怎么激怒对方，对方也没有力气对他做出任何报复。

或者他只是不想让威尔看到那个糟糕的伤口，鬼知道。威尔像打开礼物盒那样掰开这只手，汉尼拔的手指在他手心里凉得不可思议，说这家伙已经死了威尔都信。这股血腥味没了遮掩，悄悄地传染开来。威尔有些着迷，像饥饿的鬣狗闻到刚死的羊，除了腥就是腥，但就是要呕吐也美好。枕在一个垫着麻布的生锈铁盒上的汉尼拔凝视着他，而他凝视着汉尼拔的伤口，凝视暗红色的血液，混杂着痂和凝固的血块，凝视的太久直到他因为意识到自己在想什么而闭上眼睛。

“ _祝贺_ ，你要死了。”威尔面无表情地看向别处。

祝贺所有除汉尼拔·莱克特以外的人。汉尼拔若有所思地看着屋顶上的灯泡，“我们要在天明时动身，”他声音因为脱力而很闷，“你还能最后休息两个小时。”

“你要爬到我们的目的地吗？”威尔没有开玩笑的意思，“你的伤太重了，汉尼拔，我不指望两个小时后你能退烧。”

对自己的伤势来说这个决定确实烂透了，“至少我不像我原本以为的那样需要独自承受这些。”汉尼拔说。

“原本你准备连我一起杀了吗？”

“不，当我把你从海滩上拖到这间屋子里来的时候，我以为你已经死了，”汉尼拔感觉到自己腹侧的伤口附近有一根手指轻轻按住，“如果你没有像个丢了孩子的母熊那样喘气，证明你还活着，我就会把你尸体的右手割下来带走。”

讨厌的比喻，顺便威尔注意到自己挨着汉尼拔的那只手正是右手，“你可以带走我的内脏或者脑子，但你选择了最没有 _食用价值_ 的部分，你退步很大，汉尼拔。”他故意让自己的无名指顺着伤口划过去。

“你把这只手贴在玻璃上，这象征我们重新开始建立沟通的桥梁，”汉尼拔观察着对方虚无的目光，“而且我们早就已经过了你说的那个阶段了。”

威尔清楚汉尼拔一直在注视着他，但他不想要回以同样的目光，反正他也看不透汉尼拔心里的诡计。忽然汉尼拔支吾了一声——是威尔的手指蹭过了伤口边缘，他带着不太流动的血液抬起手来，然后放进嘴里，跟孩子似的吸了一口，当威尔看向汉尼拔时，他本来想说是酸的，或者说是苦的，但是他喉咙动了一下，咽下自己的谎话和苦涩的血腥，说：“有一丁点甜（A little _bit sweet_ ）。”

“我以为你说的是有苦有甜（bittersweet）。”

“没准我想的是那个，但我现在不想玩文字游戏，”威尔抓住木床的边沿，坐上硬邦邦的床，床板发出一声响，他解开汉尼拔的裤链，“我不再想玩你更擅长的游戏。”他看到汉尼拔被水和血污浊的白色内裤，包裹着主人的阴茎，显得很乖。

“贪得无厌的威尔。”汉尼拔说完，喉咙里发出闷闷的哼声，却没有能力阻止对方，尽管他觉得这不是个好时候，但愿威尔知道自己在做什么。

“这指责很无理，我还什么都没得到。”威尔把手伸进内裤里，从里面粗鲁地将它拽下来，软塌塌的阴茎从来没有什么趣味可言，也带不来性冲动，于是他用手握住着那根，缓慢而有力地撸动起来。

他撸了几下，就把自己的嘴凑了上去，含住柔软的龟头，用舌尖抠着马眼的凹陷，来自海洋和血液的腥味让人不适，但是威尔享受作弄汉尼拔的快感，那脑袋起伏着，时不时能看到蓝色的眼珠打量着汉尼拔的反应。威尔吞咽着逐渐半勃起的阴茎，从他的嘴角止不住地流出透明的津液，把汉尼拔的裤子弄湿了，汉尼拔盯着顽劣的威尔，没办法，作为赔偿，威尔只能把它含得更深了。

龟头刺进咽喉，威尔几乎无力呼吸，生理反应中的眼睛忍不住掉眼泪，但大脑在愉悦里兴奋地发慌，他并没有在取悦汉尼拔，而是在满足自己的欲望，于是他收起坚硬的牙齿，收起辱骂的欲望，收起锋利的目光，寻欢作乐当做首选。威尔满意地看着阴茎在他的掌控下漂亮地勃起，用脸颊蹭了蹭，最后用嘴吸了一口根部的阴囊，却不继续安慰下去，起身，差点让汉尼拔下身的血往头上涌。

威尔才没这个空心情去继续吸他的屌，如果这不是在他们跳崖后的第二个晚上，也不是在一间几百年没有人的破烂渔屋，更不是在一张摇摇欲坠的木板床上的话，他倒是很乐意继续折磨汉尼拔，但是现实并非想象中那样使人满意。他们都浑身的伤，谁先死都不一定。也许他们根本都撑不到能够像想象中那样做爱的一天：灯光柔和，房间里有好闻的香味，床垫软得他躺下再也不想起来，空调或者壁炉，花洒或者浴缸，安安静静，他们俩精神好得几乎能够干到太阳升起来。

运气不好的话这就是他们最后一炮了，——也是第一炮。威尔骑上去，手小心地避开他上身的伤口，找了半天没落处，只好压在床上，另一只手伸到身后去拓开口子，“我打赌你比我更早想要做这件事，”威尔忍住自己哼哼的欲望，“为什么不做？因为我那会在追阿拉娜？还是因为……我和玛格上了床？”

看不穿威尔的试探的话也太愚笨了，医生感觉到威尔的阴茎贴在他的腹部，紧靠着伤口的位置，“照你这样说，后来你还娶了一个女人。然而你不会不清楚原因，”汉尼拔正经得让人反胃，“难道你想要我强奸你吗？”

“难道你想要我来？”威尔似笑非笑，有些冷酷的语气让汉尼拔心里有些冒火。

然后他再一次刮过了那个伤口的边缘，但这一次用的不是手指而是龟头，阴茎头部来回蹭着那道伤口就像是讽刺它的存在是另一种性器，半凝固的血液糊在它上面，威尔满不在乎，宁愿自己还能射在里面，给暗红色的伤口带来一些圣洁的白色，倒是汉尼拔逐渐在这种讽刺里失控，显然这是威尔在存心侮辱他，实话说汉尼拔从不喜欢被低估的感觉，那让他发自心底地觉得耻辱，回忆起过去的阴影。

_无人可以掌控汉尼拔，如果有，那是他故意让你这样以为。_

夜晚的海风冷冰冰的，就像尸体，威尔背后发凉，冒起一片鸡皮疙瘩，让他更清醒了些，这时候他被一股推力推翻在床上，木床发出不堪重负的晃声，汉尼拔抓住他的肩膀把他翻过来，还没等威尔反应过来要挣扎，他取下自己的皮带扣住威尔的嘴，像勒住一匹马似的勒住威尔，但威尔觉得自己像是被缉拿的罪犯，无法逃脱。

真正罪大恶极的罪犯将皮带勒的更紧，收敛威尔不满的呜咽声，“还是我来更好。”他让威尔用手抓住床尾板，又在他的屁股上重重地打了一下，暗示他抬得更高。虽然威尔照做了，但是心里不服，他想象汉尼拔身上的伤口（尤其是那个被他侮辱的）血流如注，就让他以这样落魄的姿态强奸自己，没什么不好，想着，威尔被抓住脑袋往后扯，脖子仰的比马还高。

汉尼拔用另一只手的拇指沿着威尔的脊椎滑行，每越过一个骨节，就要在那里用指甲划下一个红痕，乐此不疲，而威尔不明所以地在微妙的疼痛里呜咽。医生想象着把这根脊椎从这具新鲜的肉体里扯出需要用多大的力气，但他却并不想要破坏与之相连肋骨的形状。因为他的肋骨也很美，他也想要，换言之他爱、他想要每一根威尔的骨头。汉尼拔一边在脑内模拟着剥离那些白骨的动作，一边将阴茎毫不怜惜地挤进对方的后穴。

霎时威尔战栗起来，在冲刺里跪都跪不稳，只能用胳膊肘子支撑着自己的身体，手扶着床板稳定，但汉尼拔仍然让他抬起脖子，呼吸困难。威尔骂了一句，于是那根阴茎一口气全都埋入了他的身体，像撕开礼物那样撕开他的腔道，威尔在剧痛里尖叫，刚消停了一会的泪腺又开始不受控制，也许本来汉尼拔留着这些力气来为可能遇到的敌人做奋力一搏，但是现在他都用来报复威尔的愚蠢行径了。

如果能够有机会的话，汉尼拔也希望能带给威尔更满意的性爱，何况这还是他们第一次做，然而他在这里：摇得吱呀吱呀就像要断开的木板床，疼痛的伤口血流不止，身上的臭味令他窒息，手上的污垢被他抹在威尔屁股上，前戏的怪诞和简略根本使人蒙羞。他的威尔值得更好的。即便他在被追捕，同样浑身是伤，他也没有随意地吃掉威尔的脑子，食色和食物是同一码事，他不该这样粗鲁地夺走威尔的第一次。然而现在，他确实已经犯下了。

在快感中威尔已经不再想这些事情了，只能感觉到、想到汉尼拔的阴茎干得他要掉下床去。他忍不住摆动着自己的腰和屁股去迎合对方的动作，尽管只是偶尔被操到前列腺，但他有足够的想象力将每一下顶入都当做最令人愉悦的一下，而不是粗暴插入带来的疼痛，他需要高潮，他知道汉尼拔也需要，他们都需要释放自己的压力，说得更消极一点，他们都需要给自己写一份人间寻乐遗书。

当汉尼拔察觉到威尔夹得越来越紧时，他伸手帮威尔撸他的阴茎，威尔飞快地就在前后的攻势下射了，他的长叹像是从气管里发出来的那样低沉，汉尼拔粗鲁地抽出自己的阴茎，穴口松弛着没有费心思去合上，他用一根手指勾住，刺探着，然后撸着顺势射在他的背上。威尔回过眼睛盯着他看，他在这种挑衅的视线里把威尔翻过来，好让他仔细欣赏那张被泪水和口水弄脏的脸。

威尔不得不自己从那根皮带的束缚里挣脱出来，他胡乱用手把皮带解开，不小心让尖锐的金属扣划破了他的眼角，不错，旧伤未愈添新伤，是他的作风。威尔正准备再说什么话来争夺回一些胜利时，他的脖颈被汉尼拔的双手掐住，如此轻易地就夺走了他刚刚找回来的呼吸节奏，威尔下意识挣扎起来，但不敢太大动干戈，他记得自己身上还有几处动脉伤。

下一秒后穴重新被对方的鸡巴狠狠地操干起来，远没有之前那么狠，不足以给他那么强的快感，但足以让他感到痛。威尔的喉咙里咳出虚弱的气音，毕竟他总在这永无止境的暴力中纵容着对方。他的双腿缠绕着对方的后腰，双臂抱得更紧，用拥抱来迎接暴力行为，本身也是另类的暴力。

威尔瞄到靠床窗台上的一个瓶子，伸手努力就够到了，于是找个玻璃瓶软软地砸向汉尼拔的脑袋，碎成大片的玻璃，汉尼拔皱着眉头吃下这一击，晃了一下又重新立稳，手还是像猎鹰那样抓着威尔的脖子，即便血液顺着额头漫过他的眉骨，流进深邃的眼窝。

“你永远不能这样对我。”汉尼拔皱着的眉头没有松。

“跟你这种人相处，要学会用你对待别人的那套对付你。如果我不是这样适应力强，我活不到现在，这也是我的共情能力，”威尔笑的很随意，“ _欺骗恶魔的人，要比恶魔更聪明；杀死恶魔的人，要比恶魔更狡猾。_ ”

“是谁告诉你这段恶魔法则的？”汉尼拔问。

“没有谁，要是你以为是杜穆里埃医生，那你就大错特错了，”威尔感觉到阴茎重新变硬，“现在吻我。”

他们的额头挨到一起，彼此交换潮湿的吻，直接的动作像是在撕扯着对方的唇瓣，他们分开了，舌头却在唇齿之间纠缠着，然后再次把彼此交缠，凶得要把对方吞进肚子里。威尔再次被操成一滩烂泥，他偎在对方的怀里，发出几声无意义的淫语，强烈的快感麻木了他的神经，令他蜷起脚趾，然后不经意射在了对方的腹部，算是如愿以偿。汉尼拔没有继续，似乎让威尔感到满意就足够让他满意。

这才叫贪得无厌。威尔想着闭上了眼睛，一瞬间他几乎没有察觉汉尼拔亲吻了他的耳朵，念叨了什么不属于他们两个人的语言，家乡话，他猜，意味不明。

早上快七点的时候威尔才醒，他居然睡了过去。汉尼拔没有，所以他找不到汉尼拔是情有可原的，威尔望了一圈房间，猜测汉尼拔在外面。看来他烧退了，或者他想好了要给自己来场体面的水葬，两个发展都是好事。

汉尼拔坐在外面的台子上，在抽一根香烟，已经抽了半截，他转过头，看到扶着门框的威尔，已经穿好衣服，似乎随时可以动身和他一起亡命天涯，“我想我的狗了。”汉尼拔回过头，看着威尔对大海说。

他走过来，在汉尼拔身边坐下，“上次你说这句话时，我去自首了。”汉尼拔开了个玩笑，虽然他不知道这合不合适，威尔刚想要开口说话，却先在烟雾里咳嗽了起来，但他仍然固执地在咳嗽的间隙里笑了几声，脸颊因为激动而飞上两快红晕。

烟头的橘色光点在黎明里明灭，在弥漫的浅灰色烟雾下威尔·格雷厄姆像一个幽灵一样若隐若现，汉尼拔静静地注视着他的脸——他的眼角有一道浅浅的已经结痂的伤，脖子上紫色的淤青肉眼可见，嘴唇上还有一道被他咬破的伤口，让嘴巴肿了一块，但威尔自己对自己身体的残破全然不知，只是用他的蓝色眼睛注视着汉尼拔。

~~漂亮极了。~~ ~~~~

汉尼拔把话咽了回去，“我们该走了。”他随意地把烟头按灭在威尔的手臂上，看着对方的肌肉轻轻地颤抖着，却没有任何挣扎的意愿。他眯起了眼睛，满意地看着光洁的皮肤上平白出现一个烫伤的痕迹，烟灰洒落在粉红色的烫伤的附近，被威尔撅起嘴吹飞，烟头摔在下面的沙滩上。

“告诉我，我们扯平了？”威尔嗫嚅着，不小心扯到了自己的嘴角，发出嘶嘶的痛声。

瞧，他现在才发现。

汉尼拔拉了一下嘴角，缓慢地扶着一旁的木桩站了起来，然后才俯身去亲吻着对方的颅顶，顺手摸了摸那头脏脏的卷发，他温柔地安抚着威尔，像对待一只狗、一个男孩、一个圣人雕塑，但说出来的话却冷酷无情：

“不。”

“永远不会有那一天。”

在温柔的抚摸下，威尔单纯地笑了笑，他忽然很想去把那个烟头捡起来再抽两口，但他只是坐在这，听着汉尼拔的脚步声开始远去，他并不急着跟上去。从某一刻开始他不再努力摆脱汉尼拔带来的血、泪与疼痛，他甚至纵容自己沉醉于此，也曾经梦想他们可以一起远走高飞，到佛罗伦萨，或者随便哪个汉尼拔想要驻足的城市，他们可以装成其他的人，但这些都变成了不可能的过去。那通电话让汉尼拔误解了他，转而和杜穆里埃医生完成了他的计划。威尔那时候就知道自己并非不可或缺。他倾其所有，结局却失去一切。爱情是做了噩梦醒不来的夜晚，是邪盛正虚的热病，是相爱相杀没结果的苦修。天空的颜色越来越鲜艳，威尔下去踩灭了那只烟头，才去跟另一个人的脚步，鞋底的花纹充满沙子，在水泥地面留下细碎的砂砾，他们的痕迹到此为止。

**END**


End file.
